


The Great Hoth Bake Off

by barrisscoffees



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: its all fun stuff, pre esb, why they have powered sugar on hoth i do not know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrisscoffees/pseuds/barrisscoffees
Summary: Han’s pretty sure he guessed Luke and Leia might be twins before they had an inkling OR Luke and Leia’s creepy ability to know what the other wants with almost no words revealed through a day in the kitchen





	The Great Hoth Bake Off

Leia has never stepped foot in a kitchen before today, that much is painfully obvious. Luke clearly has. Han asks each of them about it and regrets it both times.

Leia’s mouth twitches, but she doesn’t show any other signs of grief, “I used to sneak down to the kitchens of the palace when I couldn’t sleep or when I was bored. Sometimes my mother would make something, like bread. Just being with her like that… those are some of my best memories.” Occasionally Han forgets about Alderaan. It makes him feel terrible.

Luke looks down and gives Han a pained smile, “I would help Aunt Beru make dinner a couple of nights a week.” Han never tried to ask either one of them about cooking ever again, but he has already made the mistake of inviting them to make a birthday cake for Wedge.

“So.” Han eyed the two across the table, his poor attempts to segue away painfully obvious, when is your birthday.”

“16:5:24” Leia responds at the same time as Luke:

“Two days after Empire Day.” It took Han another month before he realized it was the exact same day.  


//  


Leia works on the three different frostings while Luke and Han tackle to difficult part: the cake. For a while now, Han has being studying the interaction between the kids. Luke, for example would say something along the lines of: “Hey! Where’s the-” and that’s as far as he would get before Leia, hardly looking, would toss him whatever he was looking for and Luke, hardly looking, would catch it. 

Han could understand Luke’s ability to catch stuff without looking (Jedi magic - although Luke would kill him for calling it that), but Leia left him just baffled. Again, right in behind him, Leia hummed in thought, and Luke tossed her a measuring cup. Leia caught it, and tossed a canister of sugar over. Un-kriffing-canny.

Experimentally, Han frowned and turned to Leia, 

“Could you pass the…” He let himself trail off and waved his arms. Luke and Leia stared at him with identically baffled looks.

“You’re going to have to elaborate, flyboy.” Han waved her off.

He knew a pair of twins on Corellia who could do the exact same thing - communicate without words, that is. Well, they weren’t strictly human, but the point was well made.

“The way you guys can communicate without talking is creepy, you know.” Leia and Luke both looked mystified.

“I simply have no idea what you’re talk about, Captain.” Leia replied primly.

“It’s like these twins I knew back in Corellia-”

“We’re not siblings!” Luke blurted, cheeks reddening. Kriff, did he still have a crush on the Princess? He couldn’t blame the kid, really, he did as well.

(Plus he was right about the whole twins thing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read or left kudos/reviews on my last fic I really appreciate it! Thanks especially to organanation (if anyone would like to tell me if it is possible to make this an actual link in the notes that would be great) who is probably responsible for getting 90% of those people to read it in the first place. Check out her stuff if you like Hanleia or Bail/Breha!!!!
> 
> Also, what's with the indenting? Why does it sometimes go away? I'm lost.
> 
> Much love to thedorkyastra, and thanks to Edith, my good friend, my buddy, my homie.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
